Grease (Musical)
Grease is a 1971 Broadway musical. The show tackles such social issues as teenage pregnancy and gang violence; its themes include love, friendship, teenage rebellion, sexual exploration during adolescence, and, to some extent, class consciousness/class conflict. The show has been performed and mentioned many times on Glee. In Season Four, it was William McKinley High School's annual musica production. Several members of the glee club played major roles in the production. On Glee In Season One, we have our first contact with the musical through a rehearsal of the original six members of the New Directions. Considered by Finn Hudson as his "audition song", You're The One That I Want was the first song to be performed right in the first episode, Pilot. Still in the first season, we got to hear Finn and Rachel performing You're The One That I Want again, when Rachel attempted to teach Finn the Hairography at the episode with same name. After Hairography, we only got to hear another Grease song on the Season Three "Yes/No" episode.''Summer Nights'' was performed by Mercedes as Sandy and Sam as Danny and the other New Directions kids were background on the song. The song was a way to narrate Samcedes' summer fling, which ended after Sam's parents fot to move for Kentucky. In Season Four, Grease was chosen as the musical production of the year by Finn Hudson that considered the musical as "liked by boys and girls". On the episode The Role You Were Born to Play, Finn was called by Artie Abrams to help him with the direction of the musical, but Finn wasn't ok if he was able to do that. The first audition we got to see was Blaine Anderson's Hopelessly Devoted to You ''directioned to his ex-boyfriend Kurt Hummel. Artie considered him as the "Danny Zucko of their dreams" but Blaine refused the role because he couldn't pull that character out of him after what he did to Kurt, at the end he choose Teen Angel as a possible character he could perform. After Blaine's audition Finn says that he can't do that because he doesn't know what to do, Artie says that he has to trust on him and the people will surround him, so he calls Mercedes and Mike for some help. Finn then decides to keep doing his work as co-director. The second audition we watch is Marley and Unique's ''Blow Me (One Last Kiss) which was considered by Mercedes as the "most energetic audition". Marley wants to be Sandy and Unique wants to be Rizzo which causes controversies because Sue doesn't agree with him performing the role of a girl and Finn is good doing that. After find the right Sandy for the musical, the next problem would be find the right Danny. Sam auditioned for Kenickie, Joe didn't want to cut out his dreads and Jake was not interested. Finn goes talk to Coach Beiste in an attempt to find someone like him, so he calls Ryder Lynn for an audition. Ryder and Finn perform Juke Box Hero which turns into a dream sequence and Finn says that the song was his audition song for the musical. Full of jealous by Ryder and Marley, Jake and Kitty decides to audition for the musical too. They perform Everybody Talks with great dance moves which all the directors love. By the end of the episode, the directors decides to make a callback to Jake, Ryder, Marley and Kitty for the role of Sandy and Danny. They should dance in the rhythm of Born to Hand Jive, showind their relation with their partner and their dance skills. At the end of the episode, Finn puts the cast list with the following names: Brittany S. Pierce as Cha Cha Tina Cohen-Chang as Jan Sugar Motta as Frenchy Joe Hart as Doody Sam Evans as Kenickie Wade/Unique Adams as Rizzo Blaine Anderson as Teen Angel Jake Puckerman as Putzie Ryder Lynn as Danny Zuko Marley Rose as Sandy Olsson Kitty Wilde as Patty Simcox In the episode Glease, we find out that Wade/Unique's parents do not want Wade/Unique to perform as Rizzo. Finn then asks Santana to perform as Rizzo. In the episode we see songs from Grease: Eventually, the cast did a job well done, receiving a great review and reception from a tough, sophomore critic. Songs featured from Grease Season One From Pilot: *''You're the One That I Want'' (Rachel, Finn and New Directions) From Hairography: *''You're the One That I Want'' (Rachel and Finn) Season Three From Yes/No: *''Summer Nights'' (Sam, Mercedes and New Directions) Season Four From The Role You Were Born to Play: * Hopelessly Devoted To You (Blaine) * Born to Hand Jive (Mercedes, Marley, Jake, Ryder and New Directions) Glease * Greased Lightning (Ryder, Sam, Mike, Finn and New Directions Boys) * Look At Me I'm Sandra Dee (Kitty and New Directions Girls) * Beauty School Drop Out (Blaine) * Look At Me, I'm Sandra Dee (Reprise) (Marley) * There Are Worse Things I Could Do (Santana, Wade and Cassandra) * You're the One That I Want (Marley, Ryder, Finn, Rachel and New Directions) Cast Marley singing Look at me i'm Sandra Dee.jpg|Marley Rose as Sandy Olsen Zuko.gif|Ryder Lynn as Danny Zuko samkenike.jpeg|Sam Evans as Kenickie 265px-Tumblr mdfzdhD54E1qg25zco1 1280.jpg|Santana Lopez as Betty Rizzo pulzie.png|Jake Puckerman as Putzie Glease.png|Joe Hart as Doody BlaineGlease.png|Blaine Anderson as Teen Angel jan.jpeg|Tina Cohen-Chang as Jan SugarSugar.gif|Sugar Motta as Frenchy Cry brittana.gif|Brittany Pierce as Charline "Cha Cha" DiGregorio Tumblr mdllgl9SwS1qzg2sjo8 250.gif|Kitty Wilde as Patty Simcox Auditions BlaineHopelesslyDevotedToYouRamp.gif|'Blaine Anderson': Teen Angel with Hopelessly Devoted to You|link=Hopelessly Devoted to You Marley unique.png|'Marley Rose' and Wade "Unique Adams for Sandy Olsson and Betty Rizzo Respectively with Blow Me (One Last Kiss)|link=Blow Me (One Last Kiss) Ryder.jpg|'Ryder Lynn': Danny Zucko with Juke Box Hero|link=Juke Box Hero Bad kitty.gif|'Kitty Wilde' and Jake Puckerman: Sandy Olsson and Danny Zucko Respectively with Everybody Talks|link=Everybody Talks Becca, Jacob, Marley.jpg|Final Callback for the Roles of Sandy Olsson and Danny Zucko|link=Born to Hand Jive In Production/Rehearsal Greased 2.jpg|Greased Lightning Beauty school dropout.png|Beauty School Drop Out 265px-Tumblr_mdfzdhD54E1qg25zco1_1280.jpg|There Are Worse Things I Could Do 020~126.jpg|You're the One That I Want Crew Mercedes Jones.jpg|'Mercedes Jones' - Vocal Coach|link=Mercedes Jones Mike Chang.jpg|'Mike Chang' - Choreographer|link=Mike Chang Finn Hudson.jpg|'Finn Hudson' - Director|link=Finn Hudson Artie Abrams.jpg|'Artie Abrams' - Director|link=Artie Abrams Category:Miscellaneous